Arrogance absolue
by Balayah
Summary: Les deux dragons jumeaux bannis de la guilde de Sabertooth décident de rejoindre Fairy tail mais Lucy ne savait pas encore que l'intégration de ces deux dragons slayers allait être fatidique...[Chapitre 9 : Quand des cheveux écarlates s'y mêlent..]
1. Chapter 1

** Petite fiction que j'ai crée étant fan du couple stinglu *D !**

** Arrogance absolue **

_Les deux dragons jumeaux bannis de la guilde de Sabertooth décident de rejoindre Fairy tail mais Lucy ne savait pas encore que l'intégration de ces deux dragons slayers allait être fatidique..Pour Lucy et sa guilde._

Il faisait très beau,le soleil plus lumineux que jamais qui rayonnait à travers les faibles nuages qui peuplaient le ciel.

Presque affalée sur le comptoir un jeune fille blonde qui à l'éclat du soleil laissais paraître des reflets dorés au yeux noisette et un nœud qui rendait prisonniers une partie de ses cheveux

«Je m'ennuiiiiiiiie..! » Se lamenta t-elle.

De l'autre côté du comptoir se trouvais d'elle une belle femme au long cheveux argentés,la frange attaché en arrière grâce à une simple élastique avec des beaux yeux bleus aussi clair , lipide que le ciel et un sourire chaleureux collé au visage.

«Pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas avec Natsu en mission Lucy ? »

-Mhh..mais ça fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas venu à la guilde et je ne me souviens plus très bien du chemin de leur maison..Fit-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

-Alaala..C'est vrai que vous ne vous quittez jamais,vous êtes collés comme les doigts de la main,on dirait des amoureux !

-C'est pas drôle Mirajane ! On est juste amis rien de plus ! S'exclama la blonde en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

-Vous êtes si mignons !

-Mira-san !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mirajane sortait ce genre de choses,elle avait toujours une des ces idées farfelues ! Surtout quand il s'agissait d'amour c'était la première au courant de tout même si parfois c'était juste son imagination débordante un peu comme celle de Juvia...

-Dit au fait,pourquoi il n'a pas montré son bout du nez depuis deux jour Mira-san ? Questionna Lucy.

-Apparemment Natsu veut s'en-traîné pour battre Luxus pouffa d'amusement la démone au visage d'ange.

-Mais ne l'avait-il pas déjà vaincu pendant la grande bataille de Fairy tail ?

-Oui mais Gajil lui avait apporter son aide ce n'était pas vraiment une victoire..Du moins pour lui !

-Mais franchement il pourrais au moins s'entraîner dans la guilde..ou nous rendre visite ça fait deux jours..

-Il te manque Lucy-san ? Demanda la détentrice de l'âme du Satan Soul à la constellationniste en lui souriant, c'est si kawaii !

Lucy était devenue aussi rouge que les cheveux de Titania !

« C'est pas ça ! » s'énerva-t-elle,

« d'ailleurs moins il est là mieux c'est ! Au moins pendant ce temps il ne met pas la guilde en bazard ! »

Pour vérifier tout de même si il n'était pas dans les parages elle passa un regard sur tout l'espace de la guilde mais son regard s'arrêta sur un garçon,blond,les yeux verts persan incroyablement..non,abominablement sexy ! Sting Eucliffe ! Elle le fixa pendant un bon moment à rêvasser jusque Mirajane la fasse retomber à la réalité :

-Hé Lucy ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur moi me dévisageant je détourna la tête mais mes joues rougissaient au point quelles ressemblaient cette fois à au feu que crachait Natsu ! Il ne pu retenir un sourire moqueur,il s'avança vers la mage stellaire

-Hé t-... le dragon slayer de la lumière ne pu terminer sa phrase qu'un cris surgit :

-HE LUXUS VIENS TE BATTRE J'SUIS GONFLER À BLOC !

-Fous-moi la paix baka soupira le petit fils du maître.

-J'vais te battre alors prépare-toi ! Fit Salamander.

Aussi tôt dit que Natsu courra vers Luxus le poing enflammé,à 5 m..3..2..1...PAF ! Le blond lui

donna un coup de poing qui projeta le dragon slayer du feu à 15 M d'ici..Finalement il n'avait pas servis à grand chose cet entraînement.

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de s'en remettre de sitôt ! S'exclama la barmaid.

-Bon et bien je peut dire adieu à la mission..en plus je crois que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer mon loyer de ce moi-ci ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

-Et bien prend un autre partenaire pour une fois proposa la sœur Strauss en visant quelqu'un.

-Grey ? Interrogea Lucy.

-Ce n'était pas à lui que je faisait allusion,tu serais morte avant même d'avoir commencer la mission par Juvia hihi !

Lucy fit les gros yeux en suivant le regarde de Mirajane qui était posé sur..Sting Eucliffe ! Elle manqua d'étouffé de stupeur

-Mira tu n'est pas sérieuse quand même ?!

-Allez Lu-chan avoue que tu le regarde depuis tout à l'heure ! envoya la barmaid pleine de malice.

Lucy ne pu rien répondre le souffle coupé

-J-je..Rha laisse tomber jamais je ne partirais en mission avec cet arrogant de Sting ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il voudrais bien lui ? Hein ?

Mirajane eu un petit sourire en coin en voyant une ombre derrière le dos de la mage stellaire..

-Moi je sais _Blondie._

Deux mains fortes se tenaient sur les épaules de Lucy son interlocuteur était derrière elle...

**À suivre..**

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : **

**Chapitre très court mais j'aime faire de la suspense même si c'est un peu trop évidemment ce gars **


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy posa son regard sur les deux mains posées sur ses épaule et longea le bras..et vit enfin le visage..STING

« NANNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! »

La constellationniste était tombée de sa chaise extrêmement surprise.

-D-dep-u..uis quand tu-..tu est..là ?

-Hum..Depuis « tu n'est pas sérieuse Mira?! » fit le dragon slayer d'un sourire moqueur en empruntant une voix guillerette..

_Pensées de Lucy : Il nous a entendu,il nous a entendu,il nous a entendu..Merde..je suis mal barrée moi ! Ca..calme-toi Lucy ! De toute façon qui te dit qui voudra bien hein ? Et puis ..Si il insiste j'me barre avec Erza et Grey histoire de filer !_

La mage stellaire reprit ses esprits comme si elle était normale malgré les rougeurs qui peuplais son visage .

-Ha...ha et..t'en pense..quoi ? Bafouilla-t-elle d'un ton gênée..

-Avec plaisir _blondie .._Mais a une seule condition

Sting approcha sa tête et s'arrêta au niveau de ses oreilles en lui chuchotant quelque chose..

Lucy se sentie rougir et lui répondu d'un ton choqué :

« Rêve toujours ! Jamais avec un type comme toi !» Fit-t-elle en détournant la tête

-Ah ouais et dit avec qui tu va la faire ta mission vu que ton petit copain est à terre ?

La jeune fille ne savait quoi répondre,si elle partait en mission avec seulement Grey et Erza que ferais Natsu tout seul ?

-Et bien je..j'attendrais qu'il guérissent ! Et puis ce n'est pas mon petit copain !

Mirajane qui avait suivi la discutions depuis le début répondis d'un ton décontracté :

-Tu sais Lu-chan,on est le 28 il te reste 2 ou 3 jours avant le délais.

_Pensées de Lucy : Zut! J'avais pas pensé à ça.. Que faire ? Je ne vais quand même pas cèdé à son chantage non ? Et en même temps si je n'accepte pas je vais finir à la rue.._

Le dragon slayer de la lumière affichais un sourire narquois aux lèvre en me regardant paniquée avec son air supérieur.

-Alors _blondie_ tu te décide ?

-Très patient à ce que je voit.. » Je quitta le comptoir pour me dirigé vers la sortie et en même temps portant sur ses épaules Natsu complètement K.O par le coup de Luxus.

« Rendez-vous à la gare de Magnolia à 11H train,j'ai déjà choisis la mission. »

-Le train.. ? Fit Sting d'un air dépité.

-Si tu te sens pas capable tu peut toujours renoncer à la mission !

« À demain Lucy » Chantonna Mira d'un sourire satisfait.

Je foudroya en même temps La détentrice de l'âme du Santan Soul. _Après la mission Mira,tu es morte ! _

Arrivée chez moi,je posa Natsu sur le canapé,il dormait..Elle se pencha vers lui esquissant un petit sourire.

_Pensées de Lucy : Oh il est si mignon quand il dort !_

Le lendemain matin :

Je me réveilla avec beaucoup de mal. Je vis que Natsu n'était plus dans le canapé il a avait dû se remettre de son coup de Luxus ..Oh zut alors finalement j'aurais dû attendre avant d'allée en mission avec quelqu'un d'autre..c'était qui déjà ? ..Elfman ?..Erza..Bixrow ? Rogue non c'était pas lui mais je sens que je me rapproche heu..La mage stellaire eu un déclic de la journée d'hier..et de son marché pour partir en mission avec..Sting..

_Pensées de Lucy : Hein ? Sting ? Ne me dit pas que..Oh mon dieu !_

Lucy fût choquée en se souvenant du marché que Sting lui avait proposé et qu'elle avait accepté. Elle regarda sa montre paniquée : 9H elle avait encore quelques heures devant elle pour étriper Mirajane ! La mage stellaire couru à toute allure vers la guilde,pour obtenir l'aide de Mira,finalement elle n'allait pas l'étrangler de toute manière elle ne pourrais pas : Se battre contre la fille qui possède l'âme de la fille de Satan,capable de rivaliser avec Erza dit Titania ? Impossible oui ! Elle était bien plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle percuta quelqu'un en entrant au Q.G et se retrouva dans ses bras ..la personnage qu'elle avait percuter n'était autre que Sting !

-Oï regarde un peu où tu va _blondie_ !

-Hé déjà c'est toi qui était sur mon passage et puis je suis pressée !

-Dit plutôt que t'avait envie d'entrer dans mes bras ! Se moqua-t-il d'un air supérieur

-N'importe quoi ! Maintenant laisse-moi-..

La jeune fille blonde n'eus le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un doigt c'était posé sur sa bouche

-Tu parles trop _blondie_..

La constellationniste écartela des yeux,le doigt de sting posé sur ses lèvres..sa bouche était à 15 cm de la sienne elle se sentait rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux !

Quand le dragon slayer de la lumière enleva enfin son doigt sur mes lèvres se dessinais un sourire narquois et moi..je restais là..figée..plusieurs instants s'était écoulés avant que je réalise que j'étais planté en plein milieu du Q.G comme une idiote !

Je m'avança vers le comptoir pour demander détresse à l'aînée des Strauss..

-Hey Mira,il faut à tout prix que tout m'aide !

La jeune femme au cheveux argentés n'était pas là,à la place se tenait Erza croisant les bras.

-Mirajane n'est pas là aujourd'hui appariement elle avait un événement à ne pas rater en attednant je la remplace ! Fit l'écarlate d'un sourire assuré.

Erza se pencha devant moi et me chuchota :

-Alors Lucy il paraît que tu sort avec quelqu'un depuis peu d'après Mira ?

-NANNI ?! N'importe quoi ! C'est quoi qui lui est passé par la tête à celle-là ?

-En tout cas tu part avec quelqu'un d'autre que Natsu en mission non ? C'est qui ?

-Que..quelqu'un ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires Erza !

-Comme tu voudras ! Mais quelle était la mission ?

Je sortit la mission de ma poche..

-Il faut organiser un mariage et protégé les deux amants de peur d'un coup bas d'opposé au mariage en se faisant passer pour deux chanteurs de préférence en couple ..Hé mais attend ! C'est pas du tout la mission de j'ai choisis ! Oh noooon !

Pensées de Lucy : Je me suis mise dans un beau pétrin moi ! Ça,c'est signé Mirajane !

Éclipse,11H

J'étais arrivée à la gare avec une valise et Plue dans mes bras,j'aurais énormément besoin de soutient !

Le jeune homme blond m'attendais avec son Exeed ..

-Tes en retard _blondie_ !

-Ferme-là et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Fit-je d'un ton énerver

-Et donc ta mission consiste en quoi ?

Alors là je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Comment il va le prendre quand il va la savoir ?

D'une parole gênée la mage stellaire lui expliqua en quoi consistait la mission. Sting explosa de rire en entendant ceci.

-Hey _blondie_ tu les choisis à ton avantage tes missions !

-Arrête de rire ! Et puis déjà cette mission c'est un coup monté ! S'exclama la blonde.

Sting n'avait pas entendu il était déjà entré dans le train décidément il avait l'air bien décidé à le prendre ce train pour un dragon slayer !

J'entrais d'un pas décisif dans le train _« Demain sera une longue journée! » _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 qui j'espère vous plaira 8) ! **

J'étais assise là,en face de Sting qui lui était à côté de son exeed Lector. On ne peut pas dire qu'il allait vraiment bien il avait des nausées insoutenables enfin plutôt normal pour un dragon slayer surtout que Lucy avait l'habitude avec Natsu.

-Tss ! Pathétique ! Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le grand Sting Eucliffe dans un train ? Pouffai-je de rire.

-F-Ferme-là ! Déglutie-t-il

-Allez vient dormir sur mes genoux ! Au moins tu vomira pas pendant ce temps-là !

-C-ça va pas non ?!

-Où est le problème ? Je fait bien ça avec Natsu !

-Ne me prend pas pour ton petit copain !

J'étais surprise par sa dernière phrase et je m'énerva.

« Déjà ce n'est pas mon petit copain »

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de rappliqué je lui empocha un coup de poing dans le ventre s'évanouissant aussitôt.

-Comme ça,pendant ce temps il ne souffrira pas ..

-Tes effrayante Lucy-san !

Cet exeed me rappelait vaguement Happy,il ne manquait plus que les « Tu l'aiiiiiiiiiime ! » mais ce matou était bien trop arrogant pour dire ce genre de bêtises,après tout tel chat tel maître !

Enfin le train était arrivé à destination : La ville d'Osenka.

Sting c'était réveillé pile au moment de l'arrêt de celui-ci,heureusement car j'aurais été mal à le porter comme ça moi !

Quand nous étions en face de la propriété du client nous virent que c'était une beau manoir parfaitement sculpté,en même temps il fallait s'y attendre,en ressortant la mission de sa poche elle vit que la récompense était de 200.000 Jewels ! Ils devaient être extrêmement riches !

Je sonnât à la porte du « palace » la gouvernante des lieux,petite,boullote,brune avec des lunettes et un sourire très aimable ouvrit la porte et regarda ma main droite

-Oh vous êtes les mages de la guilde de Fairy tail envoyé !

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès court ! Finalement je pense en faire un petit comme ça de 1 page word par jour 8D ! En plus avec les cours je suis obligée de faire ça à 1H du matin ..Tout ce qui a de plus génial xD ! **

**Avis/Commentaire/Questions/Tomate ? *Prépare son bouclier* je me méfie des tomates 8) ! **

**Allez A+ on se revoit au prochain chapitre ! (Si il y en a un ! Non je plaisante x] ! Bien sûr que la suite sera là!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :D ! Voici le chapitre 4 que j'espère vous apprécierez :3 ! **

La gouvernante nous fit signe d'entrer dans la demeure somptueuse,des couloirs ornés de statues et tableaux. Ceci me rappelait de nombreux souvenirs..

Nous attendîmes dans le salon principal le client qui était le maître des lieux.

Quand il entra enfin,il s'empressa d'un pas élégant de s'asseoir en face nous.

-Bonjour très chers mages de Fairy Tail ! Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté la mission. Je suis le propriétaire de ces lieux je me présente,John Wales.

-Mais de rien ! Fit la mage céleste d'un sourire radieux tandis que le dragon slayer restait de marbre sans dire un mot.

-Je vais d'abord vous expliqué en quoi consiste cette mission.

-Nous vous écoutons. Répondu la constellationniste.

-Tout d'abord,vous devez protégés les deux futurs époux d'un mariage arrangé pour évité toute sorte de danger comme des opposants à cette union. La cérémonie se passe demain d'ici là vous devrez agir en garde du corps. Mais lors du mariage vous vous ferez passés pour un couple invité.

-M-mais..mais attendez je croyais que nous devions seulement chanter en duo ! Protesta la blonde en rougissant jusque la pointe des cheveux.

-Oui mais j'ai reçu un coup de fil à l'instant comme quoi les mages envoyés son en couple je me suis dit que un couple d'invité serais plus cohérent..Et puis après réflexions,vous feriez un couple parfait même si vous l'êtes déjà.

-Nous ne sommes pas en couple et puis je chante très bien ! Et..heu..lui aussi d'ailleurs. Enfin je l'espère..

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas Blondie... Cracha Sting d'un sourire narquois.

-Et bien les jeux sont faits. La mission commence dès maintenant. Répondit le client et tâchez de joué le jeu lors de la cérémonie d'union.

Pensées de Lucy : Je suis morte..pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi ce genre de chose ? Et puis pourquoi avec STING..Mira,tu vient de signer ton arrêt de mort !

Enfin sortit de la propriété nous cherchâmes un hôtel tant bien que mal..

« Héhé,tes chanceuse toi! » Lança le blond.

-Chanceuse en quoi ? Répondis-je

Il s'approcha de moi et se mit à ma taille

-Tu réalise ce que tu va faire avec moi ?

Je n'avait pas saisis tout de suite la chose jusqu'à ce que je vit Sting approcher ses lèvres des miennes par instinct je j'approchai ma...

**Fin du chapitre 4 8D ! **

**Alors il y aura un baiser ou pas ;3 ? Mystère attendez-vous à tout de la chose la plus évidente à la moins évidente :B !**

**Commentaires/Questions/Tomates/Pouce en l'air/Pouce en bas ? **

**Bye on se voit au prochain chapitre ;D ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tintin ! Le chapitre 5 :D ! Je voulais pas vous faire patienté après cette fin de dernier chapitre..**

**Merci pour vos commentaires même un simple petit « j'aime » me fait plaisir et donne du courage pour la suite :) !**

Je n'avait pas saisis tout de suite la chose jusqu'à ce que je vit Sting approcher ses lèvres des miennes par instinct j'approchai ma...main près d'une de ses joues pour lui coller une gifle bien placée. Je rougissait fortement à la fois gênée et en colère,il allait prendre mon premier..baiser !

_Pensées de Lucy : Mais..c'est quoi qu'il a dans sa tête ce gars ?! Il croit qu'il va réussir a me mettre dans son lit comme n'importe quelle nana ?! Mais c'est comme attirant..Non Lucy reprend-toi ! Sting est le premier de connards,coupeurs de jupons ! _

En pensant ceci elle se mit une claque mentale,elle divaguait trop.

-Oï _blondie_,qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je tiens à le conserver. Répondu la mage blonde en colère.

-Alors ton petit copain à la tignasse rose n'a pas encore effectuer la tâche ? Se moqua Sting avec son air agaçant de gars supérieur.

-Natsu n'est pas mon petit copain qu'est-ce que tu peut être borné !

Il haussa les épaules et marcha d'un pas nonchalant. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête :

-Au fait j'ai déjà choisis l'hôtel alors si tu veut pas dormir dehors tu ferais mieux de me suivre ! Lança-t-il d'un sourire arrogant.

-Ouais.. Je le suivit derrière,Plue qui était dans mes bras.

Arrivé à l'hôtel à l'accueil nous choisissions une chambre chacun

-Navré mais il ne reste qu'une seule chambre,les autre sont prises ! Fit le vendeur

-Quoi ?! Bon et bien nous n'avons plus qu'a allé en chercher un autre..Répond-ai-je désespérée

-Il n'y a pas d'autre hôtel dans ce trou perdu..Dit Sting

-Et où on va dormir alors ?

-Bah dans la chambre restante.

-J'ai pas l'intention de dormir sur le canapé !

-Qui ta dit que t'allais allé dans le canapé ? On n'aura qu'a se partager le lit.

-Ca va pas non ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas je dirait rien à ton petit copain si c'est ça qui te dérange. Cracha le dragon slayer

-Pour la dernière fois ..NATSU N'EST PAS MON PETIT COPAIN ! J'avais crié on avais dû m'entendre dans tout le quartier...

-Hey _blondie_ calme-toi !

-TU dormira dans le canapé et MOI je dormirais dans le lit !

-Rêve pas _blondie_ !

-Ferme-là _blondinet_ !

« Alors vous la prenez ou non cette chambre ? » s'impatienta le vendeur.

-Oui,de toute manière nous n'avons pas le choix..Fit-je démoralisée.

_Franchement..Je vais devoir dormir dans le même lit que lui ? Quand je pense à Mirajane qui doit être à la guilde en train de servir derrière son bar fière de son coup.._

**Fin du chapitre 5 !**

**Alors c'était bien 8) ? Bon peut-être un peu ennyant ce chapitre mais bon..à 00:48H du mat' à taper son texte c'est pas motivant non plus,l'inspiration de viens toujours pendant les cours juste quand il faut se concentré sur un exercice T^T ! Charlemagne aurait mieux fait de rester tranquille et de ne pas inventé l'école ..**

**Commentaires/Questions/Tomates ?**

**Bye on se revois au chap' 6 8D !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,le chapitre 6 est làààààà :D ! Quelques heures de retard en fait j'étais fatiguée et je me suis endormie en plein milieu d'un O.S que je prépare XD ! **

**PS : Après vue d'un commentaire je me suis rendue compte que je mélangeais les points de vue normal et ceux de Lucy donc maintenant,je le met pour pas vous embrouillé et je remercie le/la commentatrice de me l'avoir fait remarqué =3= ! Et je pense que je vais mettre quelque PDV de Sting :D ! **

PDV Lucy :

Nous entrions dans la chambre louée plutôt espacée,enfin tant mieux ! Je vit le lit grand aussi,je pourrais m'y allonger sans le toucher ouf ! Je posa ma valise sur le lit et me rendit dans la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre une douche ! Fit-je

-Hm..

Quand l'eau coula je repensais au moment où Sting avait essayer de m'embrasser.._Pourquoi ? _

_Pensées de Lucy : Pourquoi il a essayé de faire ça ? C'est vraiment un don Juan celui-là.. !_

Après avoir fait couler la douche pendant _1H _je m'enveloppa d'une serviette..hem..courte et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher mon pyjama qui était dans ma valise posée sur le lit. Autrement dit,je devait me baladé à moitié à poil dans la pièce..

Je poussa la porte et je vit..Sting en train de fouiller dans ma valise !

-Sting que fait-tu ? Questionne-je à la manière d'Erza en mode terrifiante.

-Oh ? Ta fini ? Je m'ennuyais alors je me suis trouvé une occupation,au fait,à quoi ça te sert de mettre des trucs aussi provoquant ? Le dragon slayer m'avait montré entre son pouce et son index une petite culotte..avec son sourire d'arrogant et toujours aussi ennuyant

-Pose ça toute de suite et déguerpit d'ici ! J'avais crié avec une aura sombre autour me moi.

-Viens la chercher si tu peut _blondie _!

Trop,c'est trop ! D'un coup de pied inattendu je balança le blond à l'autre bout de la pièce à la manière que j'aurais fait quand Natsu et Happy pénètre par effraction dans ma chambre. _Lucy kick !_

-Au fait Lucy-san tu vas rester habillée comme ça ? Me fit remarqué Lector

-KYAAAAAAH !

Je prit mon pyjama en vitesse et courra vers la salle de bain pour me changer.

PDV Sting :

On entrait dans la pièce louée

et je m'assis sur le canapé pendant que _blondie_ prenait une douche,je m'ennuyais.

Les minutes passaient je regardais attentivement les recoins de la pièce et mes yeux tombèrent « nez à nez » avec la valise de _blondie_. Une idée me vint à l'esprit,je cherchit un vêtement ou quelque chose d'embarrassant d'ailleurs j'avais déjà entendu avec Grey dans la guilde que Lucy conservait quelque chose dont je ne me souvient plus mais si jamais tu y touchait tu était _**MORT **_! La chose mortelle n'était pas dans sa valise alors je pris une petite culotte qui ne recouvrait as grand choses.

_Pensées de Sting : Elle porte vraiment ça ? À quelles occasions on peut mettre ce genre de choses ?!_

Je m'était fait surprendre part Lucy qui revenait de sa douche ..Avec seulement une serviette plutôt courte,je la regardais de haut en bas,_elle est pas mal blondie ! _

Après quelle m'est vue avec cette culotte elle cria comme une furie et m'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce avec seulement un coup de pied.

_Pas si faible que ça la blonde ! _

**FIN du chapitre 6 **

**Alors c'était bien 8) ? Perso j'ai bien aimé écrire la partie où l'ont apprend que si l(ont touche à « la chose » on signe son arrêt de mort XD ! **

**Brefouille **

**Commentaires/Questions/Tomates ? **

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre 7 :D !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le chapitre 7 ! **

**Déjà je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires et encouragement =3= ! **

PDV Lucy :

Il était tard nous devions allé nous coucher car demain nous avions du pain sur la planche ! Je me mit au lit enfin,touuuuuuuuuuuuut au bout du lit par « peur » de toucher Sting.

En fait je ne dormais pas. L'idée que ce gars mi-arrogant mi-séducteur vienne dans mon lit me mettait mal à l'aise !

Quand Sting mit enfin place dans le lit ,je comptais les minutes et secondes comme pour compter les moutons 32 minutes,26 secondes..ça ne finira donc jamais ?

Mon dieu ! Si je n'arrive pas à dormir,demain je suis foutue !

Bon. Maintenant fini de rigoler !

Je passe à la méthode C.D.C.L.H ! Dit « Confrontation de compter les Happys » ! une méthode de torture où cette fois-ci on ne compte pas le moutons ou les nombres et où cette fois-ci ont entendra pas des « beêêh » ou « tic-tac » mais des « Aye ! »

D'après Mira on en a tellement marre de lui que l'on fini par s'endormir . Je n'y crois pas vraiment mais c'est la seule et unique solution à ma disposition,de toute façon je peut pas tomber plus bas que de compter des Happys..Aye..

1 Happy « Aye »,2 Happy « aye »3 Happy « aye »4 Happy « Aye » ect..421 Happys « Aye » plus tard...

Argh ! Ça ne marche pas !

**Note de l'auteur : **

**J'ai adoré le délire avec Happy xD ! **

**Donc **

**Commentaire/Questions/Tomates ?**

**A+ pour le chapitre 8 dont j'ai déjà mon idée en tête *-* ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Et le chapitre 8 est là prêt à être lire ou..Dévoré XD ? **

**PDV Lucy : **

Et voilà ..

Je suis là dans le lit avec le mage le plus arrogant de la guilde si ce n'est pas du royaume..

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'arrivais pas à dormir !

Le plan C.D.C.L.H n'était pas aussi réussi que le « plan » de me retrouver en mission et pire dans un lit avec lui,de Mirajane.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire ..je tourna la tête vers Sting qui lui,était endormis paisiblement comme un bel ange,forcément il ressemblais à un dieu sans son sourire arrogant/agaçant et son air supérieur..PAF et une claque mentale pour Lucy une ! Bordel,qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?!

Mais soudain mes paupières de refermèrent lentement car elles devenaient de plus en plus lourdes...

**PDV normal :**

Lucy s'était retrouvée dans un champ immenses avec de douces plumes..des plumes par milliards de millions de milliards à perte de vue !

Elle si roula c'était si doux et agréable ..et s'y roulait dans tout les sens comme une petite fille qui venait de découvrir la neige sauf que là c'était chaud.

La blonde était du un _rêve_..soudain quelque chose bloqua son « roulage » c'était un mur entièrement constitué de pétales de roses,pour un rêve il était bien farfelues je me demande si les pensées de Juvia son comme ç avait l'air si doux..aussi

**PDV Normal :**

Alors,elle posa sa main sur le mur et le « caressa » en quelque sorte,la jeune mage stellaire vit qu'une petite plume était collée ou était restée accroché sur ce drôle de mur,elle approcha ses lèvres pour souffler sur cette plume qui était bleue et différente de celle sur le sol..alors avec le souffle chaud de la blonde,la plume s'envola et rejoignis les autres sur le sol « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es différente qu'il faut t'isoler ! » c'est se que Layla,sa mère,lui répétais tout le temps..

En dehors du rêve de Lucy au même moment :

Sting dormais. Mais Lucy bougeais pendant dans son sommeil elle se roulais dans le lit en direction du mage blond mais elle fini par atteindre Sting et oui,notre belle constellationniste faisais les mêmes faits et gestes que dans son rê posa sa main sur ses abdos bien sculpté et passa ses doigts tout le long jusque atteindre le pharynx. Puis,elle avance ses lèvres en directions de la bouche de Sting mi-close et lui souffla dessus mais là,son souffle était froid ce qui réveilla le dragon ouvrit les yeux,Lucy n'avait pas bougé ses lèvres elle restait immobile bouche à bouche à 5 cm d'écart..

**PDV Sting :**

Quelque chose m'avait réveillé comme un vent froid et je vis Blondie collée à moi,ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de miennes,c 'était un moment plutôt bizarre mais c'est l'occasion de l'embrasser..

**FIIIIIIN **

**Voilà le chapitre 8,avec un énorme retard,impardonnable,je sais..mais j'ai eu quelques soucis familiaux et puis j'étais à cour..une grosse déprime quoi xD ! Mais voilà ! Je suis retour !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre 9 :) ! **

C'était l'occasion d'embrasser Blondie mais à quoi bon ? Elle dormait et si il voulait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes c'était surtout pour la faire tourné en bourrique et rien de plus comme toute les filles qu'il a connut...

Alors le dragon slayer décide de simplement d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille naturellement comme une peluche tes un petit enfant et se ré-endormis,paisiblement avec Lucy dans ses bras forts ce qui ne lui était pas désagréable ,loin de là.

Au petit matin,PDV Lucy :

Je me réveilla par le chant des hirondelles du début du printemps,je devais être vraiment aml au point à cause de cette nuit car..JE NE POUVAIS PLUS BOUGER !

J'essayais de bouger mes bras mais rien à faire..

Et voilà ! Je me suis fourrée dans un beau pétrin moi ! Comment je fais moi,maintenant ? Hein ?

PDV Normal :

Elle allait commencé à « pleurer » quand elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était enlacée par deux bras forts,elle mis un certain temps avant de voir que c'était ceux de STING !

La blonde ne se fit pas attendre pour crier « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Se qui réveilla vivement Sting et qui lui non plus ne se fit pas prier pour rappliquer, :

- Oï,Blondie,ça va pas de crier comme ça ?

-Sting,retire tes bras

-Et si j'ai pas envie Blondie ?

-FAIS-LE TOUT DE SUITE !

Le dragons slayer prit l'arrière de cou de la jeune fille et avança sa tête à la sienne pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de la constellationniste tout ceci se passa très vite,et des rougeurs commencèrent à peupler le visage de la mage stellaire. Quand ils n'avait plus lieux de respirer Sting la lâcha en ricanant,

« Je te l'ai déjà dit,tu parles trop Blondie ! »

Oui,Sting avait le sacré don de mettre Lucy dans tout les états,comme un peu toutes les filles..

Et on ne peut pas dire que la jeune blonde avait apprécié ce qu'il venait de faire le mage même si ce n'était pas désagréable pour elle,il venait de lui voler son premier « baiser ».

Ce qui se termina en une belle gifle bien mérité,pour Sting. Le dragon slayer massa sa joue après la claque de Lucy,il faut dire qu'il l'avait un peu regretter,ce baiser voler,il ne l'a pas fait pour tourmenté Blondie mais...

Parce que les lèvres pulpeuses de Lucy l'avait attiré comme un aimant,dommage que ça ne lui ai pas plu...

La blonde sortit du lit en vitesse,en nuisette « transparente » ce qui donnais une jolie vu à Sting enfin,pendant un cour instant parce que pour avoir filé en vitesse c'était en vitesse. Même que l'ont aurait cru qu'elle avait emprunté l'armure de la vitesse de Titania.

Et se rendit dans la salle de bain après avoir pris encore en vitesse ses vêtements plutôt chics,sûrement pour la mission que d'ailleurs nous devions commencer aujourd'hui et qui ne sera sûrement pas facile vu comment Lucy était remonté contre le blond mais allons,avec Sting tout gère ! Enfin..d'après lui et son exeed Lector..

Le dragon slayer se leva,Lucy était déjà prête vêtue d'une longue robe bleue turquoise scintillante avec un décolté...Plus ouvert que coutume,c'était à l'avantage du mage mais il n'était pas question de refaire quoique se soit pour la mission si il voulait évité quelle ne sois un vrai échec et de se faire tuer par Titania ou encore la Salamandre...

Du côté de la guilde de Fairy Tail :

PDV Normal :

Ce matin-là,Erza sortit de son logement à Fairy Hills pour se rendre à la guilde,comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci c'était pour autre chose que dégusté son fraisier préparé par la barmaid démoniaque Mirajane.

-Hey ! Mira ! Tu n'as pas vu Lucy ?

-Elle est partie en mission Fit l'aînée Strauss.

-Mais elle ne m'a pas prévenue et Natsu aussi il aurait tout de même nous emmener Grey et moi !

-Elle n'est pas partie avec Natsu répondit la possédante de l'âme de la fille de Satan,Lucy est allée avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Cet à cet instant que Titania écarquilla les yeux et forma un « o » en questionnant « qui ? »

Mirajane d'un sourire débile comme à son habitude n'attendit pas pour répondre « Sting ».

Et là,à cet instant que la reine des fées prit l'air menaçant accompagné d'un aura noir autour de son corpce qui ne terrifia pas vraiment Mirajane qui avait déjà deviner la question d'Erza, »La mission se passe au château . L'écarlate couru vers Grey qui était harcelé par Jubia comme d'habitude, et le tira par la main en déclarant « Bouge-toi,on sauve Lucy ! » Titania ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Sting et se demandais bien comment Makarov avait pu le laisser entrer dans la guilde après ce qu'il avait fais lui et les autres de Sabertooth à Lucy .

Quand elle avait demandé à Lucy,avec qui elle partait en mission,jamais elle n'aurais cru que c'était Sting.

Erza pris le train pour Hargeon avec Grey,là où se trouvais le château,dans la ville d' Osenka, en quatrième vitesse si ce n'est pas cinq. Une fois les billets achetés et monté dans le train,Grey rappliqua, « Alors Erza,c'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi Lucy est en danger ? »

**Fin du chapitre 9 ! Houlà j'le trouve plutôt par rapport à d'habitude,non ? X_X Mais n'allons pas nous plaindre hein x3 ! Enfin j'ai déjà fini le chapitre 10 et je commence le chapitre 11 ,mais le problème c'est que c'est sur calepin du coup tout ré-écrire sur l'ordinateur..Ca me donne une flemmardise aiguë tout à coup. '**


End file.
